wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frostfire
Frostfire is a pretty gray-and-silver mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Description Appearance Character As it can be easily seen, Frostfire is a remarkably social and giddy she-cat, who seems to, well...never shut up. She's extremely optimistic, one who looks forward to just about anything and does whatever she can to spread her joy. Overall, she's an extremely happy cat, but at times, this can get very annoying, especially during dark times when cats are trying to mourn. This is primarily because she gets awkward when around those who are sad, as she is trying to cheer them up, but feels, well, awkward. Frostfire is also very caring, a cat with a big heart for many cats. She has a long fuse towards others, but when it comes to patience to the simplest of things...she can be rather impatient, which leads to frustration. Regardless, she's a bit softie, espsecially to those in need of some comfort, as long as she isn't going to be awkward. She likes to make lots of friends, particularly those of other Clans, as she's very curious of the other Clans. Frostfire has a lot of spunk and energy, and once again, this can get a bit annoying. She's almost a bit kit-like, constantly playful and never running out of energy. She can be a bit salty in this state, making sassy remarks because of her playful mode. It seems like she could never be the serious type, however, this is wrong, for she can be extremely serious and concentrated when needed, especially during intense situations. But it can be difficult for her to concentrate if she is to get frustrated. Skills Life History Roleplay Not yet seen Pedigree Relationships Family Stormstar & Lilyflower: :"I never knew my parents, although I always recall that terrible memory....it plays over and over in my head...the day my mom left me. I still love her, I know she did it for my own sake, but it's still so sad. As for my dad...ok, yeah, I'm obviously super-proud that my dad was a leader. Heh." :: Hazelpaw: :"I love my brother more than I love my own life. I never knew that we were siblings, but...I always felt like I knew him? His scent was always familiar, and I always felt extremely protective of him. Then Morningwing told me we were related, and the kits of Stormstar and Lilyflower. I would die for my brother, especially since we were apart and unaware of each other for so long." :: Love Interests Friends Notable Morningwing: :"I'm not too sure of what to think about him yet...I'm real thankful that he saved my life, but something seems a bit off about him. I'd like to be his friend and get to know him, but I'm not too sure he wants me too." :: Images Life Character Pixels Frostkit.kit.png|Kit Frostpaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Frostfire.adult.png|Adult Trivia *Her warrior name will be Frostfire, after one of Whisker's character's mates. Category:Living Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Kit Category:Former RockClan Cats Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Deputy Category:Former ShadeClan Cat Category:StormClan Cats